


【fgo/秦荆】事故变故和人生

by sususky



Series: Typemoon - long time in young [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, 我写的是什么个几把玩意, 非主要角色被强奸未逐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: 荆轲为了刺杀搬嬴政楼底下去住，最终他们在一起了。
Relationships: Jing Ke | Assassin/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, 秦荆
Series: Typemoon - long time in young [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768906
Kudos: 2





	【fgo/秦荆】事故变故和人生

荆轲为了杀一个人已经住在这个高档小区两年了，她盘下了老朋友燕青在这的二手房转成三手房，房子是燕青和李师师婚房，在夫妻二人搬走前荆轲就已经住进来了。曾经半个同行燕青问荆轲有必要吗，为了个人还特地跑来我这里。彼时荆轲回答是很有必要，她抽出她的匕首鞘往桌子上轻轻一拍，燕青就什么都明白了，他叹息的摆摆手，示意荆轲爱怎么样就怎么样，反正自己和李师师已经办理好了手续准备出国生活了。房子给荆轲倒也无碍，不管怎么着这里都有荆轲的专用房。  
“谢谢”荆轲点点头，转身出去送了一罐胖大海和润喉糖给李师师，和李师师聊了聊未来，并祝李师师能够成功追求她的音乐，李师师笑着应了下来，回答一定。

燕青一家搬走的那一天荆轲头一次见到她的目标嬴政，嬴政就住在燕青家那栋单元的顶楼，那时候荆轲在帮李师师把行李推上车，燕青不愧是荆轲的老朋友，和邻居打了个招呼向嬴政介绍荆轲，说荆轲是他们家的好朋友以前经常来住，现在他们要出国了房子归荆轲了有时间关照一下，李师师也揽着荆轲过去和嬴政打招呼，二人真正意义上的初识就在这里，尚带着少年人意气风发的嬴政没有想到他们的未来会发生什么。  
在送燕青夫妇到机场以后燕青家的车也归荆轲了，李师师走之前办好了手续把车转让到了荆轲名下，顺带把物业的名都换成了荆轲，除了房子依旧是写李师师和燕青的名字以外他们这里的一切都归荆轲所有。  
荆轲开车回来后熟练的把车park回停车位上，在电梯里又遇到了嬴政，嬴政友好的和她打招呼，她也下意识扬起了个微笑，两个人在电梯上行的过程中礼节性的聊了聊天，互相交换了名片，嬴政还顺便和荆轲交换了私人号码让她在小区里有事的话可以打电话给他，荆轲不咸不淡的道了谢并承诺如果有那一定会的。随后燕青家的楼层到了，二人在电梯里分别。  
嬴政是某家私人公司的leader，欣赏李师师导演的音乐剧,对李师师夫妇委托照顾的好朋友荆轲也比较上心，至于为什么会被荆轲盯上？谁知道呢，也许和他手里掌控着大量军火有关吧。

真正成为“朋友”的时是在商场，嬴政带着秘书兼保镖李书文刚刚在商场顶上的写字楼里签完一笔交易，浑身舒爽，一时兴起逛起了商场，却见自己新搬来一个月的邻居荆轲在护着一个眼泪汪汪、戴着口罩的小姑娘在和一个社会青年吵架，人们的目光都被这三人给吸引了，当然，说是吵架很过分，那是荆轲在当方面的骂人。  
从荆轲骂人的内容和周围人的窃窃私语，嬴政大概搞明白了是怎么回事：社会青年在角落里强奸小姑娘被荆轲发现了，当时那个生殖器都已经要进去了，荆轲上去直接一耳光把社会青年挥开，把人家直接吓软了，她安慰了小姑娘还报了警，现在正在当方面不带脏字的辱骂那个小年轻。  
警察赶到了，尽可能的疏散了人群逮捕了社会青年顺便请荆轲小姑娘去做笔录，此时小姑娘正趴在荆轲肩头哭得稀里哗啦的，荆轲臭着张脸声音却温柔似水的和小姑娘说话，最后抱着小姑娘要和警察去做笔录了。起身的时候看到了还留在一旁的嬴政和李书文，愣了一下，和嬴政点点头权当打招呼，然后跟着警察走了，这是荆轲第一次坐警车，据她后来想还挺兴奋的。  
做笔录花了荆轲剩下一个下午的时间，她出来的时候天已经被柔和艳丽的晚霞覆盖，天边的云随着金色的阳光一起燃烧了起来，一旁小姑娘的哥哥已经围上来和她道谢，她表示不碍事，和门口的警察借了个火点了烟，独自走出了警察局，眼神有些迷茫的看向着远方。  
嬴政在路边看到的就是这么一副场景，荆轲的侧脸很锋利，整个人非常的英气，此时金色的霞光打在她脸上，模糊了边界，让她看起来柔和顺眼，荆轲半边沐浴在火红的霞光中，半边沦陷在阴影，指尖夹着的烟卷在黑暗中时不时闪着点点星火，非常的美丽,嬴政神使鬼差的抓拍了一张她的侧影,随即鸣笛示意。  
荆轲抽着烟看过来，嬴政所幸开车掉了个头到荆轲跟前，“我送你一程？”说是送，荆轲已经听到了车门开锁的声音。  
“等我抽完这只烟。”荆轲晃了晃指尖的烟，又吸了两口，随即把它掐灭扔到警察局门口的垃圾桶，她的准头很准，一丢就进，然后拉开副驾驶的车门，坐了进去。  
嬴政一脚踏上油门，然而不出两条街就惨遭晚高峰，荆轲看着嬴政黑起来的脸拼命憋笑，嬴政揉揉眉，从中间的烟灰缸旁拿起一盒烟，“你要吗？”嬴政点起了一根烟，和荆轲示意。  
荆轲迟疑了一下，还是接受了嬴政的好意。作为杀手，荆轲很注意不让自己身上粘上味儿，但今天的事情发生的太操了，她破例多抽了烟，这种事件总是让她不由自主的回想起多年前无力的自己。荆轲垂着眼帘，带着点有气无力的味道，浓密的睫毛在她的脸上投下阴影，莫名其妙的，嬴政就有些安心。  
“小姑娘怎么样了？”嬴政等荆轲抽完了大半只烟，开口问道。  
荆轲沉默了一会：“只希望她不要有心理阴影。”  
车厢里没有人说话，荆轲只是安静的看着天边的火烧云，时不时抽一口烟，最后快要烫到手指了才将烟扔进烟灰缸里。  
“弱小是原罪吗？”荆轲突然出声打破这局面，也不等嬴政回话，又自顾自的回答，“弱小不是原罪，傲慢才是”。  
嬴政慢慢的扭过头：“说得对”他叹息一声，“弱小和无知不是生存的障碍，傲慢才是。”  
也许要改变对他的一些看法了，荆轲想。  
车流终于缓慢地往前挪动了，嬴政看了一眼手表，“今晚可能要8点才能到了”。  
“嗯，没关系，谢谢。”

自从那次事件后他们形成了特殊的默契。案件还是被报道出来了，许多风言风语都冒出来对准受害的小姑娘：连口罩都带着，是不是她特意搔首弄姿勾引呢；小姑娘和荆轲是不是就是来骗钱的呢——那个社会青年的父母有权有势，花了钱搞定了媒体的指向，荆轲看着手机的推送里的“那个小姑娘就是在勾引诈钱”、“小小年纪就会打扮，肯定不学好”简直气得发抖，恨不得杀人以解心头狠。  
可是杀人是解决不了问题的跟本的，荆轲在这两个月了解了小姑娘的家庭，也算得上是小康之家。然而比不上社会青年的爹娘，小姑娘的哥哥更是因此被工作单位辞退——单位领导和社会青年他娘有关系。  
就在计划着要不要多杀几单来赚个律师费的荆轲，收到了嬴政的邀请：今晚出来吃饭？荆轲不能拒绝的下一条信息也随之蹦来【我请你。  
有便宜不占白不占，荆轲翻出了心爱的匕首，最终还是沉默的把它留在家里。  
现在可不是好时机。

吃完饭的嬴政和荆轲在饭店的花园里乱逛，嬴政突然告诉荆轲如果荆轲为钱担忧，不用担心小姑娘家的事，律师他已经请好了，以私人名义。  
荆轲莫名其妙的有一些生气，你怎么不看她家同意不同意？即使是知道了女孩子家情况，荆轲还很讨厌这种被【束缚】被管理好的人生，即使是出于善心，对方接受不接受还是另一码事情，有些善意可以接受，但有的注定不能。  
而且退一万步来说，查了荆轲表面资料的嬴政应该知道她也不穷，不穷的人没有能力住进那种高档小区，虽然房产证上的名儿写的还是燕青和李师师，可荆轲已然拥有了它。  
用你的名义？嬴政点起一根烟，在黑夜寂静处的的小花园里烟头夹着火星忽明忽暗。荆轲知道这一局上自己输了，小姑娘家确实需要优秀的律师，荆轲虽然有钱但确实不像嬴政那样富裕。但这让荆轲感到很不舒服，到底是欠了人情。  
你吃饱了吗？她突然问，嬴政有点摸不清荆轲的意图，我带你去吃夜宵。荆轲斩钉截铁的表示。嬴政有些好笑的顺了荆轲的意。荆轲开着嬴政的豪车在偌大的城市里左拐右拐，最后驶入了城市角落里的老城区，停在了一个黑暗的路边停车场，不远处灯火通明。  
荆轲把真丝的披肩脱下来，提醒你，那里可不安定。嬴政笑了笑，看荆轲把披肩头饰都拖脱下，“走吧”他率先出去，绕去给荆轲开驾驶室的门。  
荆轲穿着尖头玛丽珍，在崎岖不平的路上走的有些慢嬴政挽着她慢慢地穿过空无一人的马路，走过充满了老旧空调噪音的小巷，路过了七八个无家可归者，来到那灯火通明的小巷，嬴政发现这里是条美食街，城中村里的美食街，熙熙攘攘的充满着寻觅吃食的上班族、找乐子的小混混，还有各种出来揽客的女人和男人们。荆轲无视了他们，带着嬴政径直拐进一家简陋的路边摊，路边摊狭小却意外的有人气，徐娘半老的老板娘用带着浓重的川音招呼荆轲：“庆庆今天带着男友来了啊，吃点啥？”  
“要两碗凉皮加肉，一个中辣一个不辣，不是我男友！”荆轲带着嬴政在一个边缘的小矮桌坐下，交往两个月荆轲已经摸出了嬴政的口味，又想到老板娘祖籍四川还是成都，反正锅都是辣的，又不放心的加，“多一瓶维他！”“好嘞！”  
这是嬴政第一次在这种小巷里吃凉皮，满满一大碗凉皮中间盘着一大坨肉碎，四周拌着青瓜丝、小葱和香菜，红油从顶上浇下，点缀着几颗白芝麻。尽管荆轲已经要求了不辣，可嬴政还是从里面感受到了扑面而来的的辣味，荆轲掰开一次性筷子，帮嬴政拌开凉皮。转头杀向自己的那份了。  
嬴政挑起一根粘着芝麻的和香菜的凉皮，尝试性的放到嘴里。确实是不辣变辣，但醋味很好的掩盖了辣味的缺点，确实很好吃，就是有一点呛鼻，嬴政再转头看了一眼荆轲，她已经开始全身心的投入进凉皮里了，还开了醋往里面加。  
嬴政也忍不住多吃了几口，中途维他奶上来了，不等嬴政反应，荆轲熟练的抓起开瓶器往上一撬，咔哒一声瓶盖就下来了，豪气万丈（？）的递给嬴政，嬴政看着昏黄灯光下荆轲因为吃辣充血发红的嘴唇和脸颊，接下了维他。  
凉皮看起来多，其实不顶饱，荆轲去买了单，和嬴政一起慢慢往外走，夜晚的凉风吹过他们的长发，在喧嚣的闹市当中，两个沉静的人并肩前行。

在回去的路上嬴政开车，两个人的衣服上都带着辛辣的气味，在路过楼下便利店的时候嬴政停了车说要买东西，荆轲的烟也要没存货了，也跟着嬴政一起下车。嬴政买了一盒避孕套，荆轲买了两盒柔和七星，售货员把东西都装进一个袋子里，嬴政自然的拎过去。  
车停好在停车场，两人进了电梯，电梯停在荆轲在的楼层时她被他拉住了，荆轲回过头来看着嬴政，被顺势拉入怀里，嬴政的长发自然的垂下搭在荆轲的肩上，他占领了荆轲的视线。荆轲的后脑和腰被他固定住了，两个人在电梯里肆无忌惮的接吻，豆奶和凉皮的味道混合在一起。  
成年人的爱意大大方方的表现出来，两个人一路跌跌撞撞的进到了嬴政的公寓，倒在了柔软的沙发上，嬴政压着荆轲，手撩起荆轲裙子的下摆，摸着荆轲滑腻的皮肤，摸过她紧实的臀腰，还摸到了荆轲做杀手时在背上上留下来的伤。  
撕拉一声，荆轲的连衣裙裂开了，她今天穿的裙子比较薄比较贴身，为了好看贴了乳贴没有穿内衣。在嬴政伸手揉了揉荆轲不大的乳房，撕开了一次性乳贴。她的乳头是好看的粉红色，嬴政伸出手指，绕着乳头画圈圈。  
荆轲在性事上一向喜欢自己掌握主动权，她不甘示弱，把嬴政推在沙发上，作为敏捷娇小型选手，荆轲力量比不上燕青，但嬴政顺势被她压在沙发上，饶有兴致的等着荆轲的举动。  
荆轲几近赤裸的跨坐在嬴政有了反应的性器上，她浑身上下就穿着丁字裤和高跟鞋。黑色的丁字裤，白色的尖头玛丽珍，粉色的乳头乳晕，红润的嘴唇，高高束起的长发，构成了在嬴政身上的荆轲。  
她微微站起，蹲在嬴政身上解开嬴政的西装裤裤头，把嬴政粗大的，已经硬起来的性器从里面掏出在手里把玩，还恶略的在她的臀间摩擦，隔着一层布料和柔软的阴唇触摸，嬴政笑眯眯的享受着，却伸手把丁字裤前面的布料也拧成一根线，卡着荆轲的阴蒂、尿道口和阴道口，两片阴唇却被漏了出来，收手前还不忘记掐一把阴蒂，阴蒂被粗暴地对待，荆轲浑身一颤，下身立刻流出水来。  
“……你的段数还挺高”流出的水蹭湿了嬴政的胀的发紫的性器，荆轲伸手往后一摁，连接丁字裤的环扣啪的分成三瓣，嬴政顺手就把它抽出来扔在地上。  
大人之间没有什么好遮遮掩掩的，嬴政握着荆轲的腰，把全裸的荆轲压在沙发上，她也乖顺的抱住自己的腿，嬴政这下子能方便的看她漂亮的下体了：荆轲的阴毛只有可怜兮兮的一点，下半身和她的乳头一样是好看的粉色，肥厚的小阴唇刚刚受到蹂躏，现在还不能很好的合并在一起，小巧的阴蒂和像花一样，不停的一张一合的入口——。  
嬴政的脸凑上去，含住了阴唇，舔过了入口，最后舌头灵巧的挑逗这蒂珠，也许是真的很熟练的缘故，荆轲没多久就被他舔得喷水，爱液沾满了嬴政一脸。  
你可真能忍，荆轲心里想，她现在就像一个求爱的婊子，脱光了等着巨屌来临幸，如果不是尚还有羞耻心，她一定会放荡的叫出来，最终沦陷于仇人给予的快感中无法自拔。  
“在想什么呢？”巨大的、被开拓的快感从身下传来，荆轲舒服的叫了出来：“在想你什么时候把持不住”她说，两只穿着高根鞋的脚搭在嬴政的肩膀上一晃一晃，嬴政闻言轻笑，更加粗暴的顶撞她，还抓着她两颗粉红色乳头，时不时还去挑逗她的阴蒂。  
荆轲在这场性事里面论为了水龙头，嬴政想让她出水她就出水，嬴政想让她喷她就喷，她的爱液已经浸湿了嬴政的裤子，流在沙发上和地板上——地板上甚至有一大片积水是从她阴道里喷出来的。而嬴政是那个控制水龙头的人，直到他们一起洗澡，他都衣冠楚楚。  
自那次以后他们常常做爱，成为了固定的炮友。做爱的地点不一定，通常在荆轲或者嬴政家里的厨房、卧室、卫生间，甚至是嬴政家顶楼的开放式阳台；时间总是工作日的深夜和双休日的整整两天；玩得花样也越来越多，按摩棒跳蛋乳夹项圈——嬴政甚至专门给荆轲买了情趣睡衣，双休日甚至会在室外玩，最过分的一次是荆轲中间镂空，穿着遮不住膝盖的连衣白裙，体内夹着蓝牙控制的跳蛋和嬴政出门逛街，荆轲那一天喷了很多次水，多到她自己都数不清。

小姑娘在冬天审理开庭，荆轲作为目击证人出席，嬴政在法庭外等待。见到社会青年他父母的时候，他还笑着打了个招呼，还恭喜后继无人、“光宗耀祖”，把那俩气得发抖。双方的律师都是顶尖级，然而对于女孩的侵犯是不可推翻的事实——13岁不到，还是一个幼女；现场好事者拍摄的视屏还显示青年的回骂荆轲：“是她自己骚来勾引我，又不是我的错！” 公共场合、幼女、强/奸未逐，当初荆轲领着律师去找小姑娘父母时，双方达成的意愿就是往死里判，越狠越好。如今虽已强、奸未逐定罪，刑罚却以强奸幼女来处理，判了对方五十年罪行。  
审理后混混的爹娘看着小姑娘一家对荆轲千恩万谢，嬴政在一旁搭着荆轲的肩，什么都明白了，爬上嬴政床的拜金女而已，嬴政不会看的太严，报复也得找她报复去。荆轲独自一人也许会被报复，但是嬴政绝对不允许。当天晚上嬴政开着车带荆轲去兜风，在夜幕下请求和荆轲开展正儿巴经的关系。那时候荆轲沉默了很久，久到嬴政以为她要拒绝，殊不知她的心理挣扎已经顶上了天，最后她回复：“试试呗。”

自此他们成为了男女朋友，嬴政发现荆轲比以往更加沉默，更加投入于她表面的采音工作，他不满了很久，在一次约会中他询问荆轲原由，荆轲思考了一会：“我不知道成为你对象是不是一件正确的事，但我很喜欢和你在一起的感觉。我想和你在一起，但我不确定我可不可以。”  
听到了答案的嬴政很张狂的大笑了，他笑着搂住荆轲：“没有什么是不可以的，你的心情你的意愿才是最重要的事情。”彼时他漂亮的橙红色眼睛带着耀眼的光，刺进了荆轲的心里。  
荆轲又陷入了沉默，过了一会她主动抱住嬴政，嬴政惊讶于女友突如其来的主动和怀抱，“别动，让我抱一会”荆轲的声音闷闷不乐，嬴政也懂她有心事,但体贴的没有说。

他们的生活一如往常，只是荆轲开始了更深层的思考：她幼时家庭覆灭于嬴政父辈的手下，荆轲从此走上了杀手的道路。人生的最高理想莫过于复仇，但接触了嬴政后她开始深深的怀疑：自己这样无意义的复仇是正确的吗？真的不是她对他的刻板印象和偏见？血海深仇是有的，仇也是一定要报的，可是十几年前年的月亮依旧在，十几年前的人却都没了——嬴政父辈都不在了嬴政才有机会坐上boss的宝座——可是十几年前的事情还没完，完不了！

在一次做爱结束后，荆轲闭着眼感受这高潮过后的余韵。嬴政捞起她的睡裙往她的身上套，她突然问：“嬴政，我是不是很傲慢？”  
荆轲很少用这么郑重的语气问他，嬴政慢条斯理的理好了她的睡裙，握着她的双臂直视她的眼睛：“不，你只是很骄傲。”他郑重的回答，“你的骄傲是君子的骄傲……骄傲让你恪守原则，坚持本心，但你的骄傲让你不允许犯错，有时候即使顺从一下自己的感性？”他这么建议着，把荆轲搂紧怀里，21厘米的身高差和17kg的体重差显得荆轲就是小小的一团，荆轲趴在嬴政的怀里，无声的哭了。

大海对面的燕青接到荆轲的婚讯时简直是惊悚的：“你TM居然嫁他了？！”他知道友人的性子，目标和她总要死一个，结果这次目标有了目标→邻居（目标）→炮友（目标）→男友（目标）→未婚夫的转变，“那你的事业怎么办？”采音师终究只是荆轲的兼职，不可能瞒过作为黑帮大佬的嬴政。  
“他早就知道了，”电话那头的荆轲冷笑一声，“我第一次和他做爱的时候就他就察觉到不对劲了。妈的，在我吐出秘密坦诚公开的时候就告诉我他知道这事，感觉自己和猴儿一样。”  
“总而言之，老子要结婚了，嬴政要我要求你们一起来。还有，顺带一提，别以为自己藏得很好，他早知道了。”  
“？？？我靠。”

在嬴政的求婚后，荆轲放下了心理的障碍，和嬴政坦白了：“我最初接近你的确是想要杀了你。”在吐露完真相后，荆轲面无表情的看着递上戒指的嬴政，“但我——算了，我，不，你想怎么对我都由你来定夺。”  
出乎荆轲意料的是，嬴政微笑起来了，他抓住荆轲的左手，把戒指套在她的无名指上。“那就还是请你嫁给我吧，”他笑眯眯的说，“你的事情的话，我早就知道了。”  
“在第一次和你上床的时候，你背上的疤痕未免太多了一点——。”“!居然是因为这个吗？！”荆轲的脸瞬间烧了起来，她难以置信、又羞愧的看着嬴政，“见鬼的，那你岂不是？！”  
“没错哦，珂珂真的很可爱呢，”嬴政拉过荆轲粗糙的左手，在戒指处烙下一吻，“可爱的，又有过黑道经验的珂珂终于要成为嬴夫人了。”他折下一枝香水百合别在荆轲的发间，俯下身去和荆轲亲吻，两个人的气氛黏糊，轻轻一拉可以拉出无数丝。  
他们谁也分不开谁

**Author's Note:**

> 1）“弱小和无知不是生存的障碍，傲慢才是。”刘慈欣《三体》原句
> 
> 2）“可是十几年前年的月亮依旧在，十几年前的人却都没了······可是十几年前的事情还没完，完不了！”——改自“三十年前的月亮早已沉了下去，三十年前的人也死了，三十年前的故事还没完——完不了！” 张爱玲《金锁记》


End file.
